


[Podfic] 'I Will Give Thee Myself'

by Chantress



Series: Dark Prince/Magnificat of the Damned Podfics [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fandom Trumps Hate, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isolation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Maglor cannot forget the dead.Or the living.





	[Podfic] 'I Will Give Thee Myself'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/gifts), [verhalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragments of Fate and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266459) by [Spiced_Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiced_Wine/pseuds/Spiced_Wine). 



> Recorded for Spiced Wine for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019.

**Title:** 'I Will Give Thee Myself'  
**Author:** Spiced Wine  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairings:** Maglor/Vanimórë  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:31:58, mp3  
**Warnings:** Consent issues, referenced rape and torture, incest if you squint/are familiar with the rest of the 'verse

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/18onozxex5x97ai/%2527I_Will_Give_Thee_Myself%2527.mp3/file)


End file.
